happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Forenzik
Were you looking for the story? Kino Gorgote (born June 12th, 1972), also known as Forenzik or Freddrick Gorgote, is the main antagonist of Happy Appy and the son of Kristoffer Holzer. He is a lanky, tall masked man who stalks Gerasim Yakovlev after watching the first 10 episodes of Happy Appy. After a while, his identity is revealed to be Freddrick Gorgote. In 2013, Dronian posted a code that revealed that his step-brother is Gerasim Yakovlev. He is the primary antagonist of the original Happy Appy creepypasta, as well as it's sequel Happy Appy 2: Dumb Angel. He is also the protagonist of the prequel story Forenzik. Appearence In the main Happy Appy pasta, the only thing known about Forenzik's appearence is that he has a gas mask with red eyes and a wicked smile. In the Forenzik pasta, more is known about Forenzik's appearence; he wears an overcoat, jeans, and boots. History Freddrick Gorgote was born on June 12th, 1972, in Lewiston, Maine, to a German father, Kristoffer Holzer-Gorgote, and a Canadian-American mother, Rosa Gorgote. His birthplace, the Gorgote Farm, was owned by his parents ever since the last occupants died of old age. Even though it looks like it, his birth name wasn't Freddrick Gorgote, but Kino Gorgote. Kino had an older brother named Johnathan, who went by Johnny most of the time, and a younger sister named Sharon. Sadly, a few years after Kino's birth, and a month or so after Sharon's birth, Rosa Gorgote committed suicide after a rather nasty divorce with Kristoffer. In 1984, Kino found out that Kristoffer escaped from an insane asylum in 1970, and told Johnny. Because of this, Kristoffer was sent back to the asylum, and Kino and Sharon went to live with Johnny. In the same year, Kino was diagnosed with split-personality disorder, very likely due to losing both of his parents. One day, in the summer of 1989, Kino ran away into the woods. During his time in the woods, Kino got the name Freddrick Gorgote because the first thing he killed was a stray cat he found in the woods and nicknamed 'Frederickson'. After a while, Freddrick was found, adopted, and lived in San Diego, California. There, he would graduate from high school, get his Bachelor of Arts, and get his job at Nickelodeon. Once a year, Sharon and Johnny would come over to San Diego to see how Freddrick was doing. He had a normal life before working on Happy Appy, except for the times his split personality told him to do bad things. At age 27, Freddrick started work on his show called Attack of the Killer Apples. The show was about a small country town that was attacked by evil apples, and the townsfolk invented Rube Goldberg machines to kill the apples. The idea was rejected, but Freddrick got ahold of a fellow worker named Keith Blue, famous for his stop motion commercials and shorts on Noggin. Freddrick quickly reworked Attack of the Killer Apples into Happy Appy, a show where an apple went around healing kids. He presented a production reel made by him and Keith to the managers, and Happy Appy was accepted. A day or so after this, Freddrick got to meet some employees he would work with on the show. Of course, there was Keith Blue, who oversaw and approved or declined any Claymation effects done on the show. Other than Keith, Tristan Drews and Kevin Christianson were the creators of the clay Happy Appy puppet, Trestan Yae did the voice of Happy Appy, John Tresti created the music for the show, and John Wilkinson helped write some of the scripts. As the show began production, Freddrick’s split personality got worse. For example, he would suddenly become enraged at employees, telling them that they should have never worked for the show. Because of him, a few did quit working on Happy Appy. Most of the crew, however, felt some sort of sympathy for Freddrick, since he was a man whose split personality would pester him until his death. It was lunchtime in the studios, when he walked in. Freddrick was holding a long rope. Everyone in the room wondered what was in the other end. Eventually, they saw what was on the other end. It was Trestan Yae being dragged by his legs. The employees almost didn't even get to eat their food, because Freddrick said "Okay, back to work, everyone!" in a booming voice. One of the employees ran up to him and said "Oh, so are you not going to let us eat our food?" Freddrick sighed and rudely replied "Okay, fine. Eat your food and get back to work!" very rudely, before going to the stage where they would film Happy's Vacation and Hurt Happy. After lunchtime, the employees got into the sound set. They were told to do some filming tests before filming began at 2 PM. Freddrick went to Trestan and removed the rope from his legs. Trestan gave Freddrick a look that could kill, and ran off to practice his lines. The others got to work on some scenes that looked difficult, like Happy in his van and Happy helping a child. Finally, it was 2:00 PM. The employees who worked on the scenes themselves got ready, and Freddrick said "Action!” They filmed Happy driving his van, which was the first non-opening scene in Happy's Vacation. Normally, the song that would be playing on the radio was the Happy Appy theme. The employees had agreed on it! However, Freddrick played something different, a country rendition of Hot n' Cold, which only played for the first 15 seconds of the episode. As they were filming the beginning of the episode, Kevin Christianson came in late due to a traffic jam. When he heard what Freddrick did to Trestan Yae, Kevin instantly lost his temper. He screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TRESTAN?" at Freddrick when the crew was almost finishing the scene where Happy heals children. Freddrick blandly said "Cut”, before he glared at him. Kevin said "Seriously, if you drag a voice actor into the studio by a rope or better yet ANYONE into the studio by a rope..." Kevin didn't know what to say for a few seconds. Finally, he said "That's just wrong, okay?” Freddrick ignored him and filmed the remaining scenes for Happy's Vacation. The show first aired on Noggin on April 26, and got decent ratings and a noticeable amount of fans. In response, Nickelodeon signed a contract allowing an additional season of Happy Appy to be made. A few episodes later, the show took a hiatus, mostly because the employees were getting sick and tired from being forced to make episodes within a week. The hiatus would have fixed their schedules and improve the special effects. Freddrick walked into the meeting room when it was nearing the middle of the show's hiatus. He said "Guys, I've got a great idea for this episode", and handed everyone scripts of the episode. Kevin Christianson was the first crew member to get a script. The first thing that stuck out for him was the episode name, because it was called 'The Towers'. "Why 'The Towers'?" wondered Kevin. He took a look inside the script. It began with an innocent intro. Happy Appy was talking to two children about the cycle of life. Interested, Kevin went to the next page, and as soon as he read the first sentence, he wished he hadn’t. The entire page was a giant action shot of two towers burning up, with a jet plane's tail sticking out of one of them, while people panic. This time, Kevin knew something was up. He got up, tapped Freddrick on the shoulder, and in response, Freddrick turned around saying "Yes, Kevin?” Kevin said "Okay, I know something's wrong with you. Why the hell did you make this sick fucking thing?" and Freddrick awkwardly replied "Well, um, this is an episode that's not going to air.” He chucked in a suspicious way, and continued “We're going to make this episode just for fun. What, do you have a problem with it? Don’t you want to have fun filming this show?" Kevin sighed, and apologetically said “Okay, fine. But if you do air it on Noggin, oh man…" before storming off. And so, when the studios had spare time from filming the episodes, 'The Towers' was secretly filmed. After it was completed and edited, Freddrick showed the episode to the employees. It started with the intro, and went into the episode. It started with Happy Appy talking to kids about the cycle of life, while going around the playground. An employee who was sick the days they started, worked on and finished 'The Towers', said "Hey, guys, this looks innocent enough. Why aren’t we gonna air this?” Jim Forester said “Oh, just wait.” As soon as he finished, the kids said "Thanks, Happy!" and smoke creeped behind Happy, so they both turned around. The two towers were burning up, with people screaming, fires growing, and a plane tail sticking in one of the towers. A kid was crushed by a piece of metal, while other people tried to lift it up. When a kid asked Happy why the towers were burning, he turned to the camera with his death smile and said "That's natural, children." All the employees were shocked at what they had worked on, but were quickly given a sense of relief when they realized it will never air, no matter what happens. That sense of relief would be gone a day later. On June 3rd, 1999, at the Nickelodeon Studios, Freddrick walked into the broadcast room with the tape for 'The Towers' in a messenger bag. He put the messenger bag under the table and said "Hey, let's talk about Happy Appy." Freddrick got some bottles of water out, and handed them to the men who were working there. The first man said "Yes, what is it?” Freddrick said "I've got new episodes for Happy Appy. Yes, I know it's the middle of the hiatus, but we think we're ready to go! But first, before I show you the tapes, please drink your drinks if you know what’s good for you! You'll think the episode's better than the earlier ones!” The two looked at Freddrick very suspiciously, but they decided to drink their water bottles anyways. It was a bad move, because they started choking, and collapsed within several seconds. Freddrick had drugged the bottles of water! He shut and locked the door, and quickly ran to the command console. He opened the messenger bag and took out the tape for ‘The Towers’. He put the tape in, and suddenly, all across the nation, on Noggin, whatever was on was interrupted with a new episode of Happy Appy. Since a lot of kids loved Happy Appy, only a few kids complained to their parents. They just watched the episode as normal, until the most infamous part played. In every house that had the episode playing, anyone who was there, from babysitters to relatives to friends, ANYONE heard a child crying. Whoever went to the television saw something horrifying. Two towers were burning up in front of the screen. People were screaming and panicking in front of the towers, which had a plane tail sticking out of one of them. It cut to a kid, who was crushed under debris. He was pleading for help, and there was blood and organs near the debris. Some kids tried to help him. One of the kids on the ground said "Happy, why are the towers burning up?" Happy turned to the camera, it zoomed on his face, and Happy Appy said three very infamous words. "That's natural, children." while the kid crushed under debris kept screaming. The episode ended. Over the next few days, Nickelodeon got a lot of complaints from parents. What was Nickelodeon's response? They put the show on an 'indefinite hiatus', fired the employees who worked on The Towers, and arrest Freddrick for airing the episode. They pulled the first two off just fine, but tried to find Freddrick. When the police broke into his house, there was no one there. Freddrick had actually moved out a week ago, and no one except Freddrick had known about it. So, where did Freddrick go? He moved into a three-story house near Alma, Colorado, where he continued work on Happy Appy. Napoleon, his insane personality, grew more and more dominant, until Freddrick's old personality was no more. It was mid-2000. Freddrick had just completed Season 1 of Happy Appy. He kidnapped some children to 'help' him with his show, but the most famous kids he kidnapped were Miranda Bollia, Ray "Danny" Bollia, Quincy Jenkins, and Abigail Jay. The kids would be forced to work for the new Season 2, when they liked it or not. The show would be renamed the "Sad Happy Pincushion Show" to reduce the police's chance of finding Freddrick. He fed the kids daily, however, and didn't make them starve to death. How did he get the food, though, even though he was a wanted criminal? Well, in 2000, he looked different, to say the least. He tore some of his own hair out and dyed it red. He wore sunglasses every time he went outside, so no one could see his eyes. To physically top it off, he grew a beard, which he also dyed red. He also changed his identity to Jake Williamson. On October 21st, 2000, he filmed his first snuff episode, titled Napoleon, the Big Help. He forced June, the mother of Ray "Danny" Bollia, to 'fight' Happy. After a while, an unknown person, who was credited as "Jake Williamson's #1 Fan", mimicked Happy's voice. Freddrick, wearing regular clothes and a ski mask, came in, and brutally murdered June. At the end, a crying Danny walked in, and lit the Happy Appy puppet on fire. Freddrick threatened to kill him next and stormed off-screen. However, even though Freddrick was mad at Danny, he sent a load of copies of the episode to undisclosed black markets in Russia, Germany, and India. Unfortunately for Freddrick, and fortunately for the children, the snuff film thing wasn't going to last. After filming and sending "Happy Rots in Hell" in 2001, the police found his house. An anonymous contributor, who was most likely Kevin Christianson, told the Colorado police force that Freddrick Gorgote was hiding out at a house outside Alma. The police got there, and broke open the door. They found no one, but heard crying in the basement. They went inside, and found out that Danny, Miranda, and Abigail were still alive. They got the two out, and sent Abigail to her parents. Danny and Miranda would be adopted by an infertile couple. However, Danny would have nightmares about his experience for years to come. However, they couldn't find Freddrick, since he ran off into the woods. The police raid angered Freddrick, making him long for another kill. He got his chance when he heard that the former voice of Happy Appy, Trestan Yae, was on a new show called Fright House Screamers. Freddrick decided to crash the episode they were filming. When Jonathan Taylor was going down a hall in the asylum they were filming at, Freddrick stabbed him in the back. After slicing him up, Freddrick tied a rope around Taylor’s foot, similar to how he tied up Trestan Yae. Once he got the other end of the rope tied around a very heavy cinder block, he threw Jonathan's body down a hole into a hallway. Once he heard the conversation between Trestan and Jim about Jonathan, Freddrick proceeded to sneak to the balcony that Trestan was on, and stared down the van of the Screamers. Once the police had arrived, Freddrick silently got out of the vicinity. Now, how did Freddrick become Forenzik? It all began after the police raid and murder of Jonathan Taylor. A few months after the murder, Freddrick moved yet again to the town of Aberdeen, Washington. During his time there, Freddrick grew an intense hate for the Nick Jr. employees who made Happy Appy, because he thought the old Happy Appy wasn't "perfect". Freddrick was presented with a dilemma. He wanted to kill the old employees, but he also wanted to hide his identity. Napoleon decided to change into a new split-personality, called 'Forenzik'. How Freddrick got the name is unknown, but the most accepted answer is that he watched a show on forensics. Since he wanted to make a unique name, and "Forensic" wasn't catchy enough, Freddrick changed the s to a z, and the c to a k After Freddrick created the Forenzik personality, Nickelodeon kept getting death threats in the mail by him every other day. Since some people were still affected by the anthrax scares, Nickelodeon would iron out every one of his envelopes to read what was inside. Even though the death threats were somewhat brutal, Nickelodeon shrugged most of it off as a sick prank. After a month of death threats, Freddrick decided to try something new. A letter came into the mail of a local Nickelodeon broadcaster. The envelope said "I wanna know more about SpongeBob" on it, so a few employees thought it wasn't a death threat from Forenzik. However, an employee didn't buy it, so he took the letter and put it on his office desk. Looking at his watch, he realized that his cue was over, so he left the room, and forgot to iron the letter. An intern at the station came into the office and opened the letter, thinking it was already ironed out. However, the letter was a trick from Forenzik, as anthrax spread everywhere. Everyone rushed out of the building, and, within a matter of seconds, decontamination teams were sent out. The intern who opened the letter died, and Forenzik was officially labeled as a threat. In 2005, Kevin Christianson, who became a janitor at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio, made an epilogue to Happy Appy. It told everyone who watched it to look out for Freddrick. However, Freddrick moved again to the big blue barn in Alma, Colorado, as the anthrax letter he wrote tipped off the employees to where he was hiding out at the time. His first real murder as Forenzik was in 2006. His first costume didn't have the ‘iconic’ gas mask or the long coat. Forenzik was bundled under a lot of winter clothing, because the first two murders he had committed were during the fall/winter season. He also wore a ski mask, so no one could see his face. The first person that Forenzik killed was Miranda. Freddrick loathed her, because she kept talking back to him when he commanded her to be in the episodes, which was exactly why her character was killed. Forenzik found her house a lot easier than Quincy, because she still lived in Alma. Forenzik broke into her house in the dead of night. Miranda woke up, and ran to the phone in the living room. Right before she could, Forenzik jumped her, and stabbed her to death with what became his scimitar knife. He ran away right before her husband discovered Miranda's body. He called the police, and while the police were they confiscated a note. "The woman I just killed starred on a show that I will not name, but I will say that it starred a happy apple! Her role was 'Miranda', and she...annoyed me, to say the least. That's why I killed her. Have fun finding me! Sincerely, Forenzik! P.S. Yes, I'm that same Forenzik from the anthrax bombing. Go me!" Even though they heavily investigated the scene, they could not find a single fingerprint. After a year, Miranda's murder was declared a cold case. No one knew who Forenzik was going to kill next. The police researched the episodes of Happy Appy to try to find out who was going to get killed next. They were too late, because later that year, Forenzik had killed Quincy in his home in Helena, Montana. The police were baffled about how he had killed him. Once Quincy had heard about Miranda's death, he locked his doors and barred his windows. And yet, this Forenzik man had managed to kill him. After Quincy's murder, Forenzik donned new clothing. To make him more agile, he wore a brown overcoat, Denim jeans, and tall grey boots. During this change, the most infamous part of his new clothing made a debut; the red-eyed gas mask, with Happy Appy's death smile. And so, the deaths caused by Forenzik piled up. Most of them were people who were related to Happy Appy. Eventually, four major employees were left. They were Kevin Christianson, Jim Forester, Trestan Yae, and Tristan Drews. Unfortunately for Forenzik, Kevin knew he was going to get killed first of the four, because he screamed at Freddrick. He had to warn someone about Forenzik and Happy Appy. After a day, he chose his next-door neighbor, Gerasim Yakovlev. In the middle of the night, Kevin snuck into his garage, and put a DVD of Happy Appy in a visible spot. A few days later, on February 26th, Kevin was going to get groceries when he got tackled by Forenzik. Forenzik stabbed Christianson multiple times before waiting for Gerasim to go to Kevin's wife's house. On the next day, Gerasim drove to Kevin's house after reading the message left on Happy's Trick. After driving back home, knowing that something was stalking him, Gerasim ran into his house, and looked back. Forenzik was there, holding up Christianson's mutilated arm. Forenzik.jpg|The photo that Gerasim took. Picture_3.png|The picture of Forenzik left on Gerasim Yakovlev's computer. Trivia *His name is an obvious distortion of "Forensic", which is related to murder. **Considering he is the writer for Happy Appy, this actually makes sense. *His appearance seems to be taken from Slenderman, though this might just be a coincidence. Category:Happy Appy (TV show) Category:Cast/Crew Category:Forenzik/Frederick related